Stronger than Yesterday
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Peridot overhears Pearl reminiscing and tries to offer some advice. Dialogue-only. (Rewritten version with more than dialogue is up called "More Than a Feeling")
1. Catharsis

A/N: ! Contains **SPOILERS** for the latest episode _A Single Pale Rose_ ! Additional Warning for slightly romantic elements toward the end. However, it is not necessary to read it that way.

* * *

"It's over isn't it… isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you, and she loved you. And she's gone. It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?"

"It's over isn't it? Why can't I move on?"

"What are you singing?"

"Hmm! Peridot?! I- I was just - How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time. It's pretty. But sad. So sad."

"I… It's about Rose. Occasionally my repressed memories bubble up. _Stupid repressed memories not staying where they belong._ "

"Why would you sing this melancholy tune about Pink Diamond?!"

"Rose."

"Pink… Rose Diamond."

"It's none of your business Peridot. Why should you care about the musings of a lowly Pearl?"

"I don't think you're lowly."

"Oh? You've made your opinion clear plenty of times…"

"I'm sorry. For everything I said! You're the bravest, strongest, smartest Pearl I've ever met- and I've encountered a lot of Pearls! Which is besides the point…"

"Just leave me alone."

"And we fought like it was some silly game… over her, who'd she choose, After all these years I never thought I'd lose."

"You're mocking me now?!"

"No. It doesn't make sense to me that a Pearl would be so obsessed with her Diamond, it goes beyond reason -"

"She was more than my Diamond! She was Rose! She was... everything."

"…Like Ruby and Sapphire?"

"You - you know about that?"

"Please. It was obvious!"

"Well -"

"Pearl, look at you! She may be gone but that doesn't matter, even when you outlasted Greg, don't you see? She would've just gone on to the next human sap! You're - you're a _clod_ if you think she deserves your one-sided yearning. Forget it! She never cared about you that way and never would've -"

"Don't you think I know that! I wish I could move on, and I've tried but I always subconsciously look for her in others- compare them to her. And they'll never measure up! Especially humans, since they remind me of her and what she believed in."

"Why don't you - Hey why are you crying? Stop that - I don't know what to do!"

"Leave me alone Peridot…"

"What would Steven do? What would Steven… do?"

"Peridot."

"Yes?"

"You're hugging me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That's what Steven does! When his friends are sad… he hugs them. Also… I'm sorry for making you cry."

"It's… not your fault. Anyway… thank you. That was surprisingly… cathartic."

"You want to know something, heheh, funny?"

"What."

"I'm kind of jealous of Garnet. And Stevonnie. I've never fused with anyone - but when I do - I hope it can be someone special like that."

"But I thought you and Lapis -?"

"What! No way… If anything, we're more like Steven and Amethyst. Except we shared a barn. I miss her."

"How insensitive of me - I forgot."

"No big deal. I just might never ever see her again. Probably. Most likely. I'll get over it. Maybe."

"She'll come back. Are you planning to stop hugging me?"

"Hugging you is all that's holding me together. And stops me from thinking about the sweet release of being shattered when the Diamonds launch their attack on this puny, beautiful rock."

"Oh. In - in that case. You'll find what you're looking for someday, if you don't give up."

"You'll find someone too! What you should do is look for someone so extremely, radically different to Pink Rose Diamond that you'll never see her in them!"

"Someone different… yes."

"P-Pearl? What are you - oh!"

"Wow. These pictures would so go on my blog if I had one… Peridot hugging Pearl… Pearl kissing Peridot! Steven is going to _die!"_

"Amethyst! I didn't kiss - what - you - give me that!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

"You did. On the cheek. My whole face is burning… a-ah."

"It was just! I kiss Steven -"

"Hey, you've never kissed me."

"Stay out of this Amethyst!"

"Whatever. Peace out."

"Peridot? Why are you laying on the floor?"

"Ah… I'm floating on a cloud…"

"That's ridiculous, you can't float on clouds, they're a collection of water vapor that forms as a result of -"

"Shut up, you're ruining it. Let us just lay here and… be quiet."

"You're… ruining it."

"Shh."

"Shushing is antithetical to keeping it quiet because it makes noise."

"Shh!"


	2. Wonder

A/N: Welp, this suddenly became multi-chapter, thanks imagination. Still just dialogue! It's not lazy... it's actually kind of challenging... honestly! Uhh let me know if you actually like this odd style at all or if I should just add descriptive text and whatnot to the next chapters.

I'm gonna go ahead and admit I ship these two «3 But I'm gonna try to keep this as tame as possible.

* * *

"Peridot! There you are!"

"Pearl? Is something happening?!"

"No, nothing is wrong. Steven was worried because you weren't in your usual spot in the bathtub. But here you are, pacing on the beach! Steven doesn't need to worry anymore. Just Steven. No one else was worried."

"Right. Well, if it's not important, I'd like to be alone."

"OK."

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

"You're still standing here. Is your gem cracked or something?"

"I just... thought you could use the company."

"I had plenty of company. She's gone now! To who knows where! For all I know, Lapis is already in the clutches of the Diamonds. And if they haven't shattered her... oh the horrors they could be exacting upon her... maybe even trying to extract information. She wouldn't want to betray us... but can she resist?!"

"Worse than being trapped in a mirror?"

"Much worse! You call that bad?! You can't even imagine - I've seen - nevermind. That's too much for a pearl to hear."

"What! I've been in the midst of a war! I've seen gems - fellow crystal gems shattered in front of my eyes. I can handle it."

"No you can't. You shouldn't have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it, Pearl. You just can't... understand... anyway."

"I understand. You think you're going to fight by her side, be there for her forever. Then one day, she's just gone, and you can't ever fully comprehend why. Why would she do this? But you aren't her world like she is yours and... it's over. If you do see her again, things might be different. They will be different."

"...And broken beyond repair. Lapis... I didn't want to see it. She's so - I thought she suffered enough! I - I tread upon fragile embryo containers around her -"

"I think the phrase is 'walked on eggshells', Peridot."

"My point is... I was too easy on her, so was Steven! She wouldn't have been so, so afraid if we made her face her fears. Like Steven made me face mine! And my prejudices! I wish I could change it."

"The past can't be changed."

"I know. So much here can change. But not that, never that. I can't fix it, Steven can't fix it. It's hard to believe she'll ever come back, and if she does, nothing will be the same again."

"That can be a good thing. You can make something new. It might take another shape, but that won't take away the beauty of it."

"You know, you have a point. Can I sit beside you?"

"I don't mind."

"Heh, I like when the little waves come up around us. I like squishing the sand between my fingers."

"To think that once you wouldn't have batted an eye at the Earth being destroyed... and now here you are, as a crystal gem... admiring all its wonders."

"If I could tell my past self that I'd be on a beach, watching the sunset with a pearl and a rebel, she would've blasted me with my own plasma cannon! Wow... It looks like the sun is melting into the water! This place... is so amazing. Steven is amazing. The crystal gems are amazing. I think you're pretty amazing too."

"What was that last part?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"No - you said -"

"I said you're amazing, alright? Now get over it!"

"Peridot... hmhm-ha... you're blushing again."

"Ugh, I hate this, make it stop."

"Here, lay your head down on my lap."

"This isn't helping the blushing situation..."

"At least I can't see it now though."

"I suppose that's comforting... I feel peculiar..."

"I do too. Maybe it's because it's..."

"This - doesn't feel - It feels right but - but weird. Too peaceful."

"Don't think too hard about it. Just enjoy the moment... Oh, I almost forgot. I have something that might cheer you up."

"What, it's in your gem -?"

"You'd be surprised what I keep in there."

"-Like a large gift wrapped box. Aren't presents for the Earth holidays like Christmas?"

"Yes but I thought it's not fair to make you wait - even though you don't know what you're waiting for - go ahead, open it."

"Oh... My... Diamond! I mean... not my diamond, your diamond - I'm not loyal to Yellow anymore! I swear!"

"Peridot. I believe you."

"My limb enhancers... Pearl... I don't know how to thank you."

"Another hug will suffice - oh! I didn't think you'd actually take me up on that -"

"It only eases the pain of Lapis a little but - I'm so happy!"

"Are you going to put them on -"

"Yes. Turn around."

"Why would I need to -"

"Just do it!"

"Alright... bossy..."

"OK. How do I look."

"Taller."

"Hahaha, hilarious Pearl! ...That was sarcasm."

"I know..."

"Now I'm almost as tall as you and I can... look you directly in the eyes! N- not that I have any reason to do that... your eyes aren't anything special!"

"Hmm."

"Well, the sun's down... we might as well go back inside before Steven sends a search party or something."

"Good idea. Do you want to watch some television?"

"Hm. Why not?"


End file.
